Maybe I'll Insist
by slowtown x
Summary: "We're throwing a Halloween party." "No, we're not." "Yes. We are." OR Annabeth's alone on Halloween, Percy barges into her house, and insists that they throw a Halloween party. Percabeth AU. one-shot. Happy Late Halloween!


**Hopefully the title isn't too shitty because I thought of it like two minutes ago as I was writing it. And hopefully the story and summary aren't shitty because I'm a shitty person. Yeah.**

 **Also! I'm sorry on how fucking scattered this is. Like… I started writing this… maybe at the beginning of October, right? I write a bit, and I figured: oh, I would write this much, maybe a bit more every day and then all what I would have to do is post it on Halloween. NOPE, I actually forget about it until... get this... October 30, and I've been slaving over my computer all day just typing!**

 **Like I open my little story documents (on my computer, not saved to FanFiction) and I see this story and I'm like: "what" so when I click on it, I read the little summary that I always put and I just freak out because HOLY SHIT HALLOWEEN'S TOMORROW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS WHEN I'M GOING TO BE AT SCHOOL, I HAVE TO SHOWER AND THEN I HAVE TO GO TO MY GRANDPA'S HOUSE (or not, I really don't know where I'm going) AND TRICK OR TREAT AND THEN GO TO BED AND WAKE UP IN THE MORNING AND AHHHHHH (and no, I do not wake up in the morning and dab, thank you very much)**

 **I'm not happy. This is a day late. Halloween was yesterday.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or anything else I mention in here. If I did... I wouldn't be here right now and probably would be rolling around in my own pile of money.**

 **Warning: there's cursing and uh... hopefully fluffiness?**

 **Rated T because it's me, and there's a bunch of normal teenagers (they're not demigods) in a house.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S: hopefully clowns don't come after me BECAUSE I'VE HEARD OF THEM AND I DON'T WANT TO DIE OKAY (im alive i know it's a bummer im bummed too)**

* * *

 _ **Maybe I'll Insist**_

 _ **"But I always say, one's company, two's  
**_ _ **a crowd, and three's a party."  
**_ _ **~Andy Warhol**_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth**_

"PERCY!" I yell over the loud music and the many, many people dancing and yelling. Percy looks at me and grins, and I motion him to come over here.

He squeezes through a pile of girls who are dancing in one large group and makes his way over to me. "Yes, my sweet Annabeth?"

I glare at him. "I said, 'a small party'! And... you throw a party with at least a hundred people! AND I ALSO SAID, 'NO PARTY'!"

He looks at me and sticks out his lower lip, making that baby seal face he knows I can't say no to. "But, Annabeth! It's Halloween! You also helped me decorate. So… that's your doing. And did you actually think that I would let you be alone on this special day?" he asks me.

"Uh, yes?"

He laughs and kisses me on the cheek, and whispers that he would make it up to me. I grumble an okay to him and he spins me around. Then he walks away, probably to get another cup of the spiked punch.

I sit back down on the couch, and I got back to sipping my apple juice. Nobody knows where I keep my apple juice, because I will probably kill someone if they're drinking my apple juice (Percy has an exception) and I will kill them if they decide to spike it.

After all that had happened this morning, Percy still decides to throw a Halloween party. He's an idiot. We spent a lot of money, had an unexpected visit by a clown, and we also got pulled over by the police. Not to mention, we drove away from the police and we had a speed chase. And the worst one of them all, I didn't even want to help him decorate either.

But maybe I did enjoy the kisses.

* * *

 _ **Earlier That Day...**_

I was sitting alone, cuddled up in my wonderful blanket while I was reading a book. I wasn't expecting Percy to come inside my house demanding to throw "one of the best Halloween parties of all time".

Of course, I simply stated, "No."

He groaned. "Oh, why not?!" He gently slammed my door shut and hopped onto the couch with me, and slung an arm around my waist. "It's Halloween, Annabeth! I'm not letting you be alone on one of the best days of the year!"

I wriggled out of his grasp so I could grab my bookmark. He whimpered and pulled me back into him, so I just sighed and melted into his touch. "If I want to be alone on 'one of the best Halloween parties of all time', then let me be." I said.

Percy started to plant a kiss on my hair then groaned into my hair. "Are you serious? Is it because of the clowns? Don't worry, Annabeth, I will protect you."

I giggled and hugged him, saying, "It's not because of the clowns. It's because I don't want to have a lot of people gathered inside my house, probably drinking spiked fruit punch or something. And as we all know, parties with teenagers turn out horribly wrong, the neighbors will call the police, the police will barge into my house and say that the party's over."

He got up from the couch and went to my refrigerator. He took my special gallon of apple juice and grabbed two cups, then poured some.

Aw, he's so cute and nice!

I'm getting too girly. He came back and handed my the cup with much more apple juice and I gladly took it, downing it like I was taking shots.

Apple juice tends to leave me in a fuzzy state, mainly because I drink way too much of it, and because the taste it leaves on my mouth begs me for more.

Percy smiled as he put his cup down on the coffee table. "We're throwing a Halloween party."

I choked on my apple juice as I struggled to swallow it. He ran to my aid and started patting my back, as I was coughing. Once I was finished with my dying, I said, "No, we're not."

He smiled again and kissed me. "Yes, we are."

He ended up dragging me to my car so we could go last minute Halloween shopping. It was like... three in the morning- why Percy came to my house at three in the morning and demanded that I throw a Halloween party, I didn't know- so I was still tired.

The only reason why I agreed to get in the car with him was because he promised to buy me more apple juice on the go. He drove me to McDonald's and got me an extra large cup of apple juice. At first, I received one of those little boxes for the little kids, which I was okay with. I would just finish it in two seconds.

Percy looked at it and frowned. So he drove into the parking lot and took my hand (and my apple juice) and pulled me into the fast food restaurant.

Now keep this in mind, it still was around 3:05 AM, so everybody that was working that shift was really tired and looked like they didn't give any shits and would probably spit in your food for ordering this late.

Percy waited on line with me and started humming a random tune. Once it was his turn to order, he smiled and pointed to my apple juice box. "This is not okay. My _girlfriend_ here (I noticed that he emphasized the word 'girlfriend', that idiot) is like in love with apple juice, so if you could just get me an extra large cup and maybe a gallon of your apple juice and fill the cup up, we would be a happy camper."

The cashier frowned. "I... I don't think we're allowed to do that, sir, I'm sorry. But, you could go to the soda fountain and get some lemonade or maybe some Hi-C, or something."

Percy looked at me and whispered in my ear, "Is that okay, Wise Girl?"

I nodded. Percy looked back at the cashier and nodded, then started to pull out his wallet. The cashier gave him their biggest cup and in return, Percy gave her five dollars.

I started to walk to the soda fountain and started to mix lemonade, and the three flavors of Hi-C that they had. Seaweed Brain over here looked at me funny, and I gave him an innocent wink. He blushed hard and patiently waited for me to finish.

Once I was finished, I put the lid on the cup and then placed the straw in, and then walked out of McDonald's.

"Now we're going to Party City."

* * *

Percy got in the car and asked for a sip of my creation- which I allowed, I am a great girlfriend- and he made a face. "It tastes... weird. But I like it."

He waited for me to buckle up and started to drive off. Party City was like two hours away, at least- or maybe the one that we were driving to. The one near us was already out of stock- I don't know why, Party City is meant for throwing parties, they should never be out of stock- so the closest one that was stocked was so far away.

As we- ahem, I mean _Percy_ \- was driving, he turned on the radio and started to sing along to whatever they were playing at the moment. I think it was Drake or something, I didn't really care about what song was playing at the moment.

I just wanted to go sleep because it was 3:30 AM, I'm still in my pajamas, and I didn't even have time to brush my teeth. My whole little schedule was thrown off because Percy wanted to throw a Halloween party at the last minute.

My eyes started to slowly close, but they shot open and I almost flew out of my seat- thank the Lord that I had my seatbelt on- and my lovely boyfriend started to freak out.

"An... Annabeth, I think... that's a clown." he stated, his eyes blown wide and he was struggling to put the car in reverse and just _leave_.

I blinked. "I don't see a clown."

He groaned loudly at me and undid his seatbelt. He opened the car door and hopped out of the car- I just really couldn't take him seriously when he was in fish slippers and pajamas- and proceeded to walk up to a figure wearing a lovely shade of red wig.

Oh.

I screamed and motioned Percy to get inside the fucking car, but of course he just smirked. "I told you, there's a clown here."

I felt like throwing him off a cliff right now. "THEN GET INSIDE THE CAR!"

"Admit that I was right. That's a clown." he said, smiling.

"FUCK YOU, PERCY! GET INSIDE THE FUCKING CAR OR ELSE I'M LEAVING YOU HERE WITH THE CLOWN! GO PLAY MONOPOLY WITH IT!" I screamed and started to move into the driver's seat.

Percy's eyes went big again and he hesitated, then patted the clown on the head and rushed to the car. The clown looked very confused, like he was literally about to kill us and then probably go shove our dead bodies into the lake, but he got a pat on the head instead.

Hooray.

"Well... that was a lovely experience. What time is it now?"

"3:59."

"I spent twenty minutes with a clown?"

"Well... you actually spent like five minutes with it, the rest of the time we were driving. You decided to go have a fancy time with Mr. Clown-"

He smirked at me. "How do you know it's a he?"

I glared at him. "Do you want me to call it Ms. Clown, then?" He laughed and shook his head and motioned me to continue. "Anyway. You decided to be the largest asshole alive and have a nice conversation with the clown, and I swear that you would probably pull out your phone and start playing Flappy Bird."

Percy blushed. "First of all, I deleted Flappy Bird from my phone two years ago, and I wouldn't even want to hold a conversation with the clown anyway. It looked like it wanted to literally slit my throat and then throw me off a cliff."

I snorted. "I wanted to do that to you. Now just drive, idiot."

"I'm Seaweed Brain."

"Shut up."

* * *

It was like 5:08 AM when we finally reached Party City. I didn't care what city we were in, all what I cared about was getting the decorations and the supplies and then just going home.

I zoomed out of the car and rushed into Party City. I didn't even care that one of my fluffy bunny slippers fell off, and I especially didn't care that I looked like I was on drugs.

Percy ran in after me, holding one of my slippers and also holding my wallet and phone. Not to mention he was also holding the car keys and his wallet, and his phone. Basically, he was holding a lot of things.

"Annabeth! You dropped one of your slippers! And you also forgot to bring your phone and wallet! I only have two hands, you know. It would have helped a ton if you just decided to hang in there for a moment longer, you could've helped me hold everything. Or maybe just bring a large bag. Okay?" he asked and kissed the top of my forehead.

I nodded and started to disappear into the aisles, I guess I was in aisle nine or something. I just saw a large zombie head or skeleton thing and I thought that it was cool enough to go inside my house. Or maybe if I make my house scary enough, people wouldn't want to be in it and I could just read in peace.

"Annabeth, where are you?" I heard Percy ask.

"Aisle 9!" I responded back, and a few seconds later I heard footsteps and soon Percy crashed into me. He sent us tumbling down, because, a: I'm a stick, and b: he may seem skinny, but he's so heavy!

Luckily, he grabbed my head before it could hit the ground and just break into a million pieces, so I had to give him props for that.

I got up and wiped off any dust or dirt on me, "Thanks."

He shrugged and grinned sheepishly at me, "It's no problem, Annabeth. Did you find any decorations for the party?"

"I was, I saw this little zombie/skeleton head thing, and I thought that it was perfect for the party. But maybe you found some other things as well?" I asked, grabbing the head and placing it into the cart. Percy's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah! Here, come with me." he said and dragged my small and helpless body down the aisles. I could tell that he didn't have any trouble with getting me to wherever he needed me to go, since I stopped trying to go against him.

Once we reached aisle thirteen, I think, he motioned his hands to the entire shelf filled with decorations. I shrugged and nodded, and he proceeded to swipe everything off the shelf.

"What- Percy!" I yelled. He looked at me innocently. "What are you doing? Are you... are you literally buying _everything_ from aisle thirteen?!"

He blinked. "Well... what does it look like? I'm hunting elephants in the jungle?"

I felt like slapping him. " _No_ , I thought that you were going out and marry George Washington! Percy... if you're going to buy everything, then you have to pay for it. I only have about... one hundred dollars in my wallet from my paycheck that I earned by myself! And this whole shelf is worth about three hundred dollars or something."

He shrugged. "Okay." He continued to drop more things into our cart, and as soon as it was filled up to the top, he blushed and looked at me. "Could you maybe... get me another cart?"

I got him another cart.

* * *

"I can't believe that I wasted $279.95 dollars on just Halloween supplies! I could've just gone to Walmart and then go buy Halloween supplies there! It'll be like last minute Christmas shopping, but it's Halloween shopping."

"Yeah, and you spent all of your money because of this Halloween party. What time is it now?" I asked, placing the many grocery bags into the trunk of Percy's car.

"It's... uh, 6:21." he told me.

I inhaled sharply. "Great. By the time we actually get back to my house, it'll probably be like 8:30 or something, then we'll have to go set up the decorations- which would probably take like five hours, not to mention the many breaks we would have to take! When do you want to throw the party? 12:00 at midnight and make sure that it ends in the morning when we have school?!"

He frowned and got inside the car. "No… we should throw the party at 6:00. Uh, if we start driving now, that would give us a lot of time if we get home on what you're assuming we should get home, right?" I nodded. "Awesome. Um... once we get home, we have to unpack everything and start putting up the decorations. We could take short snack breaks here and there, but breaks are only ten minutes long and only happen when they need to happen. Got it?" he asked me.

I buckled up and Percy started driving. "I should be the one telling you that, since you're always hungry and always eating snacks." I grinned, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Hey, stop." he said, laughing. He turned on the radio again, and Sia's _Cheap Thrills_ was playing. "I really like this song." he mumbled and made a left.

"We could've related to this. We could've thrown a Halloween party without spending a fortune. Cheap thrills, am I right?" I teased.

There was a red light ahead, and Percy turned on the signal and made a right. "Yeah. It's always nice to know that in a crisis, I could always rely on you to quote song lyrics."

I nodded and started to relax, but that's when I saw blue and red lights flashing in the distance, and I started hitting Percy's arm. "Pull over, pull over..."

He looked at me and seemed very confused, but he still obliged. A few moments later, a police officer stepped outside his car and knocked on Percy's side of the window. Percy looked over and paled, but lowered his window anyway.

"May... may I help you, officer?" he asked, shifting his weight and turning to the police officer. I had to hand it to Percy, though, since he looked completely calm and focused, but he was really freaking out on the inside.

"Yeah, you... uh, you made a turn on red when there was clearly a sign that said: NO TURN ON RED. And... you're not wearing your seatbelt. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket." he said.

Percy blushed. "Uh, for the NO TURN ON RED thing, I have dyslexia, and it's also dark outside, so I really couldn't read anything. For the seatbelt thing, I have ADHD, and I'm pretty sure I remember putting on my seatbelt."

"What does your ADHD have to do with it?"

Percy sighed. "Nevermind. I'm sorry, officer, but we're kinda in the middle of an emergency and I really need to get home."

The officer laughed. And laughed. Honestly, he seemed like he was going to fall over laughing. "Oh, nope. You can't go home. Where do you live? New York City? Albany?"

"Manhattan." I corrected.

"Ah. My ex girlfriend and her three kids live in Manhattan." he stated. "Anyway, I should just write your ticket _s_ -"

"Tickets?! What do you mean, 'tickets'?!"

"There's two of you. And you know... more tickets." he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He took out his little ticket thing and started writing down tickets. Percy looked at me and raised an eyebrow, which was kinda like metaphorically asking me a question.

I nodded, and his face morphed into a smirk. Percy slowly turned the car on- well… he slowly turned the key to start the car- and slowly put on his seatbelt. I felt like throwing him out of the car, because we don't have enough time to just move like a fucking sloth!

The police officer- I didn't care what his name was, let's just call him Dave- looked at us with a glare and continued writing the ticket. I don't know why he's taking so long- or maybe he actually wants us to drive off.

"Let's drive off," I whispered to Percy. He nodded and placed the car into drive, and literally zoomed off. I was expecting Dave to go chase after us, yelling, "YOU FORGOT YOUR TICKET" but he didn't. He just shrugged.

"You can slow down, now. I don't want Dave to pull us over again and get another ticket." I said.

Seaweed Brain chuckled. "We didn't even get the tickets."

I laughed with him and closed my eyes, and I started to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Percy shaking me. "Annabeth, wake up. We're home." Then he kissed my lips softly. My face felt hot after that, and I slowly opened my eyes. "Good morning, cupcake." he said.

I blinked slowly. "Mh. Good morning- wait, what time is it?" I asked.

He took out his phone. "Uh... 9:48."

If I was drinking something, I would've spit it out. And it would land all over Percy. Except I didn't. I just screamed, "WHAT?! We were supposed to be home an hour ago! What happened? Why was there a delay?"

He blinked. "Uh... there was the accident with Dave, the police officer? He spent forever writing tickets? And then we just zoomed off? Do you remember that?"

I sighed. "Yeah... I'm just grumpy. Everything is off schedule. I just... I want to just be done with this, okay? I don't even want to drive two hours to Party City and spend almost three hundred dollars and then drive back just to put up the decorations! And then we're just going to take it down a day later! 'Cause that's what last minute decorating is! You spend all of your time just to put up decorations, then after the party is over, you take it all down again!"

He kissed the top of my head and pulled me close to him. I rested my chin on his shoulder and he smoothed out the top of my head. "I know… but it'll be worth it. I'll make sure that it would be the best Halloween party of all time."

I lifted my head. "It better be, or else I'll make sure that you won't live to see Thanksgiving."

He scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "So... as soon as it's the day before Thanksgiving, you're going to kill me? I could just leave the state... or the country... or the continent... or maybe even the planet..."

I rolled my eyes. "Just help me get the decorations out, will you? I'm not helping you decorate if I'm just going to do it myself. I'll remove my spare key from one of my bushes and place it somewhere secret! You will never be able to visit me ever again!" I threaten.

He doesn't even take me seriously, because I had this stupid smile on my face as soon as my little threat exited my mouth.

"Aww, you're so cute!" he said and unlocked the trunk. He started to grab like seven bags in each hand and only left me two bags to carry.

It surprised me how he could carry like fourteen bags altogether in his hands and the two bags that were filled to the brim with Halloween decorations in my hands made me feel like I was carrying some heavyweight person or something.

Yeah.

We got inside my house and laid all the bags onto the floor. Percy grabbed some fake sipper webs and started hanging them from my door, against the wall, and then ending near one of the picture frames that I had hanging on the wall.

Obviously, spiders were supposed to go on there, but since he knew that I was terrified of spiders, he purposely avoided them for my sake.

He's so nice.

I grabbed some of the life-sized skeletons and started placing them where I thought fit, but I didn't really know where to actually place them. Maybe I could just place one in the bathtub if someone decides to go take a fucking shower in my bathroom?

Too scary.

I ended up placing them on top of the cabinet thing where I place all of my fancy plates and cups. I placed three skeletons there and moved onto the next thing. The bats. I decided to place the bats on the spider webs because I thought they fit.

Then I grabbed some of the candles that I already had and placed them basically everywhere, because it's not a Halloween party if there's no candles. And Halloween music. You need creepy Halloween music. I turned on the radio and put on some creepy music, then I turned off the radio. Need to save the battery. How awkward would it be when everybody's dancing (even though I wouldn't want them to) and the music just stops?!

I shuddered.

"Annabeth! Could you help me with adding some of the caution tape? There's some places where we need to pretend are off limits and actual places that are off limits. Not to mention, you're doing good. I like how the house looks. But don't forget, we have to decorate the outside. Also, could you do a time check?" he asked me.

I blinked, trying to comprehend everything that he just blurted out. I thanked him once I did understand what he said, and checked the time. "Uh... it's 12:45." I said.

"So we spent like... four hours nonstop just adding decorations here and there. But... it's totally worth it. I love what you've done to your side! Hands down, yours is better than mine. Maybe we should take a ten minute snack break?" he asked.

I nodded and put down the smoke machine that I was trying to figure out. I stood up and walked into my kitchen to go grab Percy's Cheetos. Percy grabbed my apple juice, and I thanked him with a shameless kiss.

That kiss turned into something more than just a "shameless kiss". He wrapped his arms around my waist and shamelessly pulled me off from the counter and carried me. He pulled away for a bit and murmured, "I've been waiting to do this all day."

I laughed and buried my face into his neck. "But it's only the afternoon! You've been wanting to do this since 3:00 in the morning?"

He nodded and kissed me again. I sighed happily. "Yeah. Since three in the morning. You're my girlfriend, I'm supposed to show you love and affection. But even if you weren't my girlfriend, I would go find you and still show you love and affection because I love you."

"I love you too." He put me down and ran his hand through his hair. I stretched and walked back into the living room and started to put up more decorations. Percy walked over to me and stopped me from putting up the Halloween decorations.

"Annabeth… you haven't eaten. And… you're forcing yourself to work. Please… we had a snack break for a reason. And… I know I kissed you, but if you consider 'eating each other's faces off' as a snack, I hate to break it to you, but it's not. I took out your apple juice and you took out my Cheetos because we're supposed to have a snack." Percy said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

I obliged to him and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the snack bowl that held the Cheetos and the cup that held my apple juice. I walked over to the couch and turned on the TV, and Percy hopped onto the couch and cuddle up next to me.

I started to enjoy the show that was currently on, but then Percy kissed my cheek. I turned my head to him and blushed, and he kissed my lips.

How wonderful.

* * *

After many hours of hanging up decorations (and also kissing half the time), we finally had the house decorated. Both inside and out. Hopefully people don't decide to fill up my fountain thing with soda and make it a freaking soda fountain and they also don't TP my house.

I will make them pay for it.

"Time check!" Percy yelled.

I checked the clock. "It's 5:55!" I yelled back to him. "Make a wish!"

He laughed and swung his body near me, and wrapped his arms around me. "I did." He looked around the rooms, seeming pleased with what we had done with the place. "We did it… after so many hours of just hanging up decorations... we did it. It looks amazing, Annabeth."

I beamed at him. "Thank you! So... should we go text a few people that we're throwing a Halloween party? I should go text Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason? Yeah, I should do that."

He shook his head at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Annabeth... you've worked so hard. Go take a break, maybe even change into your costume. I'll go text everybody, okay?"

Me, being tired, I agreed to this. I just wish that I didn't agree to his request and just text the people I'm close with, and not a few hundred people that I don't even know.

By the time I woke up, Percy said that most of the guests were here already. I felt confused, what did he mean by, "most of the guests"?

He better not have...

I hopped down the stairs, not caring that I might've been showing too much skin for my liking. I heard music, and many, many voices.

He did.

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I yelled. He jumped, but continued dancing. I rolled my eyes at him and figured that I would talk to him later, but I needed to find someone who has a loud voice.

Piper.

I rush over to Piper, where she was dancing with Jason. I realized that they were basically grinding against each other, but if they liked that, then okay.

I grabbed Piper's hand, and she squealed. "ANNABETH!" she whisper-yelled at me. "What are you doing?!"

"I didn't want to throw this big of a party. Hell, I didn't even _want_ to throw a party in general. But… Percy forced me to throw one, and we woke up at 3:00 in the god damn morning just to drive two hours to go to Party City. I'm tired, I haven't slept as much as I would've liked to, and today's a Monday! School was kind enough to give us a day off **(A/N: I wish my school did that… had to go through eight hours of torture)** , but I just want a break! Do you think that you could maybe... tell the people to... leave?"

She blanked out for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, sure-"

Jason grabbed her again before she could even say anything. Piper squealed again and ran off to God knows where.

I sighed. I decided to sit down on the couch and just try to relax. It seemed to be working, but then more people came inside with bottles of alcohol.

Are you _serious_?!

I watched as the Stolls poured some vodka or whatever the fuck into the fruit punch that I laid out for the guests. They brought their own cases of beer, or whatever you wanted to call it.

I saw Percy again, so I yelled his name. "PERCY!" He jumped again, but this time he looked at me and wiggled his way though piles of girls just dancing in one big group.

"Yes, Annabeth? For the millionth time today, how may I help you?" he asked, but he did seem fairly annoyed on how many times I called his name already.

I would be annoyed too.

"A small party! A small fucking party! Was I speaking Japanese when I said that? Did your brain decide, 'Oh, I don't know what she's saying, let's just go think about other things, like if we're having that science test tomorrow' and stare off into outer space?!" I hissed.

He frowned. "I did listen to you! I texted our friends and told them that we're throwing a Halloween party, and that they should come over. I guess the word spread around quickly, and that's what caused so many people to show up."

I facepalmed. "Okay... whatever you say. If word spread around that Miss. Annabeth Nobody Chase was throwing a party, everybody would want to come- okay."

He smiled at me. "You're not a nobody, Annabeth! You're my sweet, loving, passionate- I think those two things are the same thing- girlfriend! I wouldn't want anybody else to be my girlfriend, okay? You're _my_ somebody, alright?"

That was so sweet of him, I felt like crawling into his arms and just falling asleep. It wouldn't be the first time that I've done that, though. One day, we were at a field trip, and I was so tired, that I rested my head in Percy's lap and fell asleep.

That was lovely.

* * *

It turned 2:00 AM and the party was still going. I already chugged two cups of coffee already, and I was super close to kicking out the people that were still hanging on for dear life.

The party's over, get over it!

I tapped them on the shoulder and told them to get out, since we have school in the morning and I had to take down all of the decorations.

The grumbled and glared, but eventually they did leave my house, and hopefully never return. That would be a great thing. I mean, I do like it when our friends are over (and by "our", I mean me and Percy's friends) but not some weird strangers that I barely know.

Anyway.

Percy walked over to me with my apple juice and his Cheetos. "I'm proud of you. You didn't end up killing anybody at the party! That's my Wise Girl!"

I snorted. "I wanted to. But… if it makes my Seaweed Brain happy... then I'll suck it up and deal with it." He cooed at me and rested his head on my head, which was resting on his shoulder.

Confusing, I know.

"Wasn't it the best Halloween party of all time?" he asked me.

I tapped my chin and thought about it. Even though I did hate the process of throwing a party, I will have to admit that it was a pretty fun party. But he doesn't need to know that. "Sure."

"Does that mean that next year, we're throwing a Halloween party? And other parties celebrating the holidays that we celebrate? Can we, can we, can we?!" he pleaded, getting up and climbing over my lap to trap me in the couch.

"No."

But that "no" really meant a maybe.

And _maybe_ I'll insist that we can throw a Halloween party next year.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **A day after Halloween. Fuck. At least I got it out. Sorry if it's shorter than what I would've liked, but I'm in a hurry (I need to leave my house at 4:30, I don't know what time it is for you… but) and I also need to do my homework.**

 **Yet I decide to finish this. THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU**

 **Anyway, please review! They make me so happy! :D**


End file.
